Robots have heretofore been provided for handling electronic devices during the manufacture and testing of electronic devices. See in this regard U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,718, 5,577,879 and 5,682,795. Some of these currently available robots utilize a frog-leg arm arrangement for moving a platform or hand between retracted and extended positions. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,701, 5,180,276, 5,647,724, 5,569,014 and 5,720,590. These frog-leg arm arrangements, however, are relatively complex, space inefficient, and heavy. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved robot which overcomes these disadvantages.